


We are all just prisoners here (of our own device)

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Missing scene from 0312 - Jus In Belo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are all just prisoners here (of our own device)

This is a bad, _bad_ idea. Dean knows this is just about the last thing they should be doing right now, but when he looked back and saw Sam all sprawled out like that, he just couldn't help himself. Sam protested, of course, but gave up after Dean hooked his cuffed hands around Sam's neck and started kissing and biting at that spot Sam likes right under his ear. Sam's into it now, trying to undo Dean's belt between their bodies.

Dean bucks his hips, getting Sam away from his buckle. He might be a horny thrill-seeker, but he's not stupid; if someone starts down that walkway and they have to jump apart, the whole "bored" act will be a lot more convincing if they aren't both trying to shove their dicks back in their pants.

But that's not what's important right now. What's important is Sam's legs spreading just enough for Dean to lie between them, Sam's hands hooked in Dean's waistband, and that insanely hot keening noise he keeps making in the back of his throat. It's not the most comfortable thing in the world—Dean's on his tip-toes on the floor, trying to get enough leverage to match Sam's thrusts—but it's enough.

Sam's got his heels hooked on the edge of the metal rack holding the bed, knees bent, legs spread wide, and back arched enough to make Dean wince. Sam's got his face buried in Dean's neck, moaning as he snaps his hips up to meet Dean's, pulling at Dean's pants to bring him closer, tighter against him. It only takes a few minutes of grinding before they're coming, Sam gasping hot and wet against Dean's neck, Dean grunting around a mouthful of Sam's jacket.

They stay like that for a few minutes, relaxed and mellow, trying to put the last three days out of their minds and feeling much safer than either one of them would ever dare admit out loud. Then footsteps reach their ears, and it's a mad scramble upright and back to trying to figure out how the hell they're gonna get away this time.


End file.
